As We Know It
by keroseneandgin
Summary: Chad has a question that Sonny isn't sure how to answer. Channy.


I SWEAR I'M GOING TO UPDATE SOMETHING. But I had to write this because I was talking to Cayce (MyJonasSensesAreTingling3) while my brain was melting through my ears while I was watching Knowing. THAT MOVIE IS SO FREAKING SCARY. And good. but SCARY.

So enjoy this. I don't own Sonny With a Chance, but I wish I wrote for that show. It'd be SICK.

As We Know It

. . . . . . . . . .

It was the end of the world as she knew it. But that was what she thought every time she saw Chad Dylan Cooper making his way over to where she sat. His eyes locked with hers and she immediately stared down at her tray of _very_unappetizing food. She couldn't decide which she hated looking at more. Chad's crooked smirk or the mystery meat the lunch lady had slung onto her plate. She decided the mystery meat would be the best thing to stare at. It didn't make her heart feel like it was going to explode or make goosebumps appear on her skin.

"Hey, Sonny," Chad said, the smirk still on his face as he pulled a chair from her table, turning the seat towards him and straddling it. Sonny swallowed and looked up at him. It was banter time, but she couldn't think of anything to say.

"Chad," she remarked, eyes narrowing. He tossed his hair and smirked again. She stared at the creases the smirk left on his face. When he got older those would be laugh lines. Sonny found that charming. She held back a dreamy sigh, keeping her eyes narrowed in his direction as she pulled out her cell phone, pretending to be preoccupied with the device when really she just needed some time to think of something clever. "What do you want, Chad?" She asked after a long moment.

"I was thinking," Chad said, pausing to look at her before opening his mouth to continue-

"Chad Dylan Cooper thinks," She said, her face displaying amusement, "and all this time I thought you-"

"Anyways," Chad interrupted, Sonny smirked at him, "I watched this movie last night-"

"Chad, I don't want to hear another story about how you starred in all those stupid movies when-"

"Would you just let me finish?" Chad barked, clearly annoyed with Sonny's interruptions. Sonny tilted her head to the side on confusion.

"You're really trying to be serious here, aren't you, Chad?" She asked, a little shocked. Chad nodded, but otherwise ignored her question.

"I was watching this movie called Knowing..." he said, trailing off, Sonny watched him intently, eyes locking with his, "and I got to thinking about the end of the world."

"Oh," Sonny responded, waiting for him to continue. This conversation sounded really heavy. She wondered why he was having it with her.

"If you only had three hours to live," Chad said, staring her directly in her eyes, "What would you do?" Sonny stared at him, suppressing the urge to let her jaw drop. She searched his eyes for any hint of a joke, but there was none.

"You serious?" She asked, wanting to be absolutely positive. He nodded. Sonny shook her head, "Tell me what you would do first." He leaned back, dropping his hands to his side and he let loose an exasperated sigh.

"I asked first," He said, crossing his arms.

"I asked second."

"Why wont you just tell me?" He asked, leaning forward and resting his arms on the top of the chair, "are you afraid?" Sonny narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'm not afraid," she said, crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair.

"Really Sonny?" He asked, "Really?" She felt her heartbeat quicken. She loved it when he said that, she didn't understand why.

"Really, Chad," She responded.

"Then tell me," he said, scooting his chair closer to hers. Probably for dramatic effect or to intimidate her, but all it was doing was making feelings she never knew she had-well, she knew she had them, but admitting those feelings to herself was a whole other story-rise up inside of her along with the familiar sensation of butterflies. She almost lost it when his bare arm brushed against hers. Why wasn't he wearing a jacket today? Or at least a long sleeved shirt.

"You look different," she said, trying to both change the subject and take her mind off of his close proximity. Chad would have none of it.

"Answer my question, Sonny," he said.

"Why is it so important?" She asked.

"It just is," he told her.

"Maybe I don't have an answer," she said, "maybe I don't know." Truth was she _did_know, but she didn't want to admit it. Not to herself, not to Tawny-who seemed to believe it anyway-, not to her best friend, Lucy, and _definitely_not to Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Oh, you have an answer," He responded smugly. Stupid smug.

"How do you know?" She asked, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Because I know you, Sonny," He said. There he was locking his eyes with hers and giving her some intense stare. The whole room seemed to shift around them. It was like the air was being sucked out and everyone around them disappeared. Like they were the only two people in there.

"Is it just me or is there no oxygen in here?" Sonny asked, laughing nervously. Stupid brain. Chad tilted his head to the side and broke his gaze from hers.

"What?" He asked. The room rushed back and Sonny felt like she was going to be sick. This was the reason she didn't ride roller coasters.

"What?" She asked, laughing nervously again and staring down at her cell phone, "I didn't say anything."

"You still haven't answered my question." They were back on that again? Sonny picked up her phone and checked the time. According to her phone, it was time to get the heck out of there before she made some sort of..._confession_.

"Would'ya look at the time?" She asked, standing up and grabbing her bag, "Time for me to go." Chad stood up too.

"You don't have anywhere else to be, Sonny," he said just as she had started to walk away from him. She stopped, tensing at his voice. He was right. She wasn't shooting today and rehearsal didn't start for another few hours.

"And how would you know that, Chad," She asked, turning around to face him once she had regained her composure. He held up his cell phone.

"Twitter," he said, smirking at the phone. Sonny cursed under her breath and growled. Stupid addicting social network.

"Whatever," Sonny said, "I'd tell all my friends and family I loved them. Happy?" Chad stared at her long and hard. There went the people around them again. She wished he'd stop doing that.

"Is that _all_?" He asked, obviously pushing for something more. What did he want her to say? What was he trying to get her to admit.

"That's all," she said, walking back towards him and poking a finger into his chest, trying to be brave even though on the inside she was fighting butterflies and goosebumps. "Now tell me what _you_would do." He smirked down at her and for the first time she noticed just how close she had gotten. There went her breath.

"That's easy," he said, leaning down closer to her, his eyes dancing with amusement. She hoped she didn't look too terrified. He reached up and grabbed her hand, placing it flat against his chest, right over his heart and he smiled at her. Not that smirking smile she was used to, but a true knee-weakening smile that only Chad Dylan Cooper could give. She shivered when he ran his fingers along her arm.

"Wh-what's easy?" She asked, concentrating on breathing so she wouldn't pass out. When did this moment get so intense?

"My answer," he said, slinking one arm around her waist while cupping her face in the other. Sonny struggled to keep herself upright.

"What's that?" She asked him, her voice coming out in a whisper as she stared at his lips. She wondered how many girl's he'd done this kind of thing to before her. She tried not to think about it. Right now was her moment and she wa-wait...when did she even decide she wanted this? He moved closer to her, his lips almost touching hers. She could feel his breath and she swallowed hard.

"I'd..." he trailed off, a smirk playing on his lips, "tell you..." He trailed off again and she parted her lips.

"Uh huh?" She asked, her mind slowly shutting down with him standing so close to her.

"That you have," he continued, staring down at her lips, "spinach in your teeth." The moment came to a screeching halt and Sonny pulled away from him.

"What?" She asked, intelligence rushing back. Everyone in the lunch room looked both shocked and amused.

"Gotcha," Chad said, winking at her and walking over to where his McKenzie Falls co-stars were sniggering. Sonny stood there for a few minutes, dumbfounded and completely embarrassed. And to think, she almost admitted that if she only had three hours to live, she would finally tell him how she really felt; his acting sucked.

. . . . . . . . . . .

This seems really strange. This is like my first SWAC fanfiction, sorry that it totally fails. Haa. And the ending kinda sucks! D: Waaah. I'm sorry I didn't do better!

R&R


End file.
